


It's such a feeling

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious”





	It's such a feeling

At first, Kurt claims it’s because he doesn’t like big crowds, and to be fair, it could be very easy to lose each other in the crowds roaming the streets of New York.

And if there is one thing Blaine doesn’t want, it’s to lose Kurt, in any shape or form.

So he closes his hand around Kurt’s, and they manage to navigate the crowds without losing each other.

At the fair, it makes sense too--they really don’t want to be separated for the rides. When they show up holding hands, the person who welcomes them doesn’t have it in them to split them for the sake of moving the queue along.

Win-win.

At the supermarket it--well, it doesn’t make that much sense, and that’s where Blaine gets suspicious.

Not that he minds holding Kurt’s hand, it’s soft and warm and comforting and that’s where his hand belongs and--

_ Wow _ .

Where did that come from? He’s not Kurt’s boyfriend, they’re friends, best friends, the bestest of friends even, sure, but it’s not like their relationship can change just like that, can it?

Then again, why does Kurt insist on holding his hand even as they pick up mint and lemon for their dinner?

“Kurt?”

“Hm?”

“As much as I like holding your hand, wouldn’t we save a lot of time if we splitted up to get everything we need?”

Kurt looks down at their joined hands. Maybe it’s the supermarket’s light, maybe it’s the proximity of the tomatoes, but Kurt’s face looks redder all of a sudden. “I really don’t feel like playing a round of Marco Polo to find you,” he says with a shrug. “And the supermarket really is crowded and--”

“And I know how you feel about crowds, never mind.”

“Now, smell this, does this cantaloupe smells right to you?”

\---

It’s when they decide to take a stroll in the moonlight at Coney Island and Kurt casually slots his hand in Blaine’s that he gets just a teensy bit suspicious.

“Kurt?”

“Hm?”

“Scared to lose me in the crowd?”

“Uh?”

Blaine snorts a laugh. “I mean, I know I’m not tall, but I think you could still find me on the boardwalk if we ever got separated.”

“...”

“Since there are maybe five people in here?”

Kurt’s ears turn red and he snatches his hand away. “Sorry, it was more of a … a habit.” He pauses, pushing his hands in his pocket before mumbling, “I like holding your hand.”

Blaine smiles at his best friend and slides his arm around Kurt’s waist, whistling the notes of the Beatles’ song.

Kurt lets himself be pulled, even as he rolls his eyes to the nightsky. “You are such a dork.”

“Don’t even try to pretend you don’t like the Beatles.”

“You got me.”

“I got you.”

Kurt looks at him from the corner of his eye before dropping his arm over Blaine’s shoulder. 

Blaine resumes his whistling and Kurt hums with him as they keep on walking.

\---

Blaine is not suspicious any more--he knows.

He knows that Kurt has non-platonic, definitely not best friend-y feelings for him.

But more importantly, in his mind at least, Blaine now knows that he returns those feelings.

It hit him like a ton of bricks one evening when, coming home from classes, he heard Kurt singing softly in the kitchen. The smell of minestrone filled the apartment, but Blaine froze in the doorway at the soft sound of Kurt’s voice.

_ Oh please say to me _

_ You'll let me be your man _

_ And please say to me _

_ You'll let me hold your hand _

_ Now, let me hold your hand _

_ I want to hold your hand _

Oh, Blaine has heard Kurt singing many times--in fact, they love singing together--but there is a longing, an emotion in Kurt’s voice that seems to pull into Blaine’s chest to pull out his heart and shake it in front of him.

“I’m so stupid,” he whispers, closing the door and leaning against it.

“Blaine?”

Blaine is lost in his epiphany though. He doesn’t hear Kurt calling his name a second time, nor does he see him approaching with a frown. He only comes back to his senses when Kurt puts his hands on Blaine’s cheeks.

“Hey, Earth to Blaine, are you okay?”

Kurt looks concerned about him, but he shouldn’t be, Blaine has been stupid, that’s all, nothing unfixable.

“Uh?”

Hopefully.

“Blaine, honey, did you get mugged?”

“No. No,” Blaine says, more forcefully the second time, completely getting a hold on himself. “Sorry, I just had a--a moment.”

“A moment.”

Kurt steps back, letting go of Blaine’s face.

But Blaine reaches for Kurt’s hand. “A moment. About--about us.”

“Ah?”

“I realized something.”

“Oh?”

“And I think I have unconsciously known for a while.”

“...”

Blaine looks at Kurt, at their joined hands, at the way Kurt worries his lower lip but doesn’t look away.

“You know how I am a hopeless romantic, right?”

“Pretty hard to ignore.”

Blaine chuckles wetly. “And I have been looking for what feels forever for someone who would understand me, love me not in spite of my flaws but for what they bring to my whole being.”

“I know.”

“Well, I recently--very recently--realized that I may have been blind.”

“... Blaine, what are you saying?”

Kurt’s palm is getting sweaty, but Blaine tightens his hold, even reaching for Kurt’s left hand. “I think the man I’m looking for has been here, right in front of me, for quite a while now.”

Kurt hiccups. “You better be talking about me, Mister, or I will--”

“I’m going to kiss you now to clear up everything, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay.”

Blaine does just that, one hand holding Kurt’s while he cups his face towards him.

Kurt squeezes his hand as he sighs into the kiss, responding enthusiastically before using his free hand to pull Blaine closer.

When they part, neither of them lets go.

“Wow.”

“Wow.”

“And we could have been doing that for months?”

“For years.”

“Let me fix that.”

“Fix aw-humph!”


End file.
